I am marrying a Dragon
by Kixen
Summary: Made in response to a challenge from Ultrablud2. To prevent her brother from coming back into power Dora goes to Amity park's hero Danny Phantom for help. Will it turn out for the better, or will things get even more complicated for the two. Also how will the rest of Amity and the ghost zone react when they learn of this? Rated T to be safe Don't like don't read.


I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part one of I am marrying a dragon.

The realm of former dark ages

Princess Dora was sitting on her throne. Ever since she freed the kingdom from her evil brother's rule she had been busy working to clean up the mess he made of it. That included getting time moving forward again, making new laws to give equal rights to both genders Etc. Dora was about to finish signing off on the newest anti gender discrimination law when her brother minus his dragon amulet came into the throne room with a smug look on his face.

"Who let you out of your cell? You still have 1,600 more years in there before you have the chance for parole!" Dora asked annoyed with her brother.

"That is just it dear sister, while you maybe of royal ectoplasm like myself, you are still a woman, and since the original laws were made by father himself you can't overturn them without a man! Seeing as you aren't married yet, I can easily take back my rule and the first thing I am going to do is put this kingdom back in the dark ages!" Prince Aragon explained with the same smug look on his face.

Dora didn't look pleased at this development in the least. She had finally gotten the kingdom to start progressing with the rest of the ghost zone, and now because of her father's old laws all the good she did was going to be undone. Trying to find herself a loophole Dora quickly called one of her advisors into the room.

"Isis tell me is what my brother says true, and if so does the effect happen immediately or is there a time limit?" Dora asked causing Isis to frown.

"Your brother sadly is correct. Even with you as the ruler, you can't change any laws without a man present. Your father made this rule, and since you are still single you don't have to power to do so. However, if you where to get yourself a husband, you could overturn this law for the duration of your ran." Isis answered causing Dora to smile. "However, in order for this to happen you need to be married before your rain is a year old. If you fail to do this, Prince Aragon would become ruler again. Not only that, but since he is a male he wouldn't need to get married to rule without being overthrown." Isis finished causing Dora to frown.

"That means you have less than 5 weeks dear sister. Enjoy your rule while you can, because once you fail dear sister, I will be back in charge and undo all the changes you have made. But don't worry dear sister I won't end you for what you have done to me. I will just give you to the guards. Many of them seem to have some interest in you." Prince Aragon explained causing Dora to shiver at the thought.

"Take him back to his cell! Even though I only have a time limit of 5 weeks I am still the ruler here!" Dora screamed just before the prince spoke up once again.

"There is more dear sister. The person who you marry has to be someone who is stronger than the strongest male here which is myself. Last I checked there is no one in our realm that is a stronger male than me. I will see you in 5 weeks." Prince Aragon said as the guards took him back to his cell leaving her with a dilemma.

'This isn't good. If I lose the throne to my brother all the good I have done will be for naught. Worse of all I will be used as a toy for those guards. How am I going to get save my Kingdom?' Dora thought to herself worried just before Iris came to her.

"Princess Dora, there is one being I know who is stronger than your brother and he is a male. That would be one who helped you defeat the prince and gain your rule." Iris explained causing Dora to frown.

"While that would be good if it was possible, I don't see how it is possible. Last I saw he was interested in the prince's former bride. Besides next to Desiree and Pandora, I am the oldest female spirit in the ghost zone." Dora explained causing Iris to smile.

"It is also known that he is willing to help those in need, and he is your ally. If anything get him to marry you just long enough to change the laws so you can rule then divorce him. This way the prince doesn't get back in power, you keep ruling the kingdom, It is a win-win." Iris explained causing Dora to actually smile.

"While I wanted my first marriage to be out of love, if it helps me keep this kingdom from going backwards then I will get it a try. Iris make sure the kingdom is safe in my absence." Dora said just before she activated her dragon amulet and flew away from the kingdom.

Amity park

Danny is in a battle with one of his more powerful foes Ember Mclain. Normally this would be an even fight, however there is one factor that is tilting the tide in her favor. Danny sighed as he heard the hypnotized masses chant Ember's name, causing her power to grow even stronger in the process.

"What the matter dipstick? Can't keep up with me? No matter after this I will put you out your misery permanently." Ember said as she struck a chord on her guitar sending a stream of musical skulls at Danny.

Danny gaining mastery over a new ghost power opened two portals one that Ember saw and another that she didn't. The first portal took the attack she launched at him and the second one was right behind her resulting in Ember getting struck down by her own attack. Danny not missing his chance opened a third portal, and while Ember was stunned fired a strong ghost ray sending her through the third portal just before closing all three at the same time. Instantly everyone woke up from Ember's spell, and began chanting Danny's name upon seeing their hero in the sky.

'Good thing I took a lesson from Vlad and practiced with that power before using it on Ember.' Danny thought to himself tired from the fight.

"Danny Phantom we love you!" The masses screamed causing the young phantom to smile.

However that smile was short-lived when Danny's ghost sense went off once again.

"Everyone get out of here now! Another ghost is near, and I don't know if they are hostile!" Danny screamed knowing his chances of winning were slim unless it was the Box ghost.

The masses with the exception of a few followed Danny's command and got out of his way just before the ghost made their presence known.

"Daniel I see you discovered a new ghost power. It is a shame that you won't be able to use it on me!" Vlad said causing Danny's frown to take the form of an upside down Cheshire grin. "Why the long face Daniel? Is it because you know that you are know that you are not only against a superior opponent, but fatigued as well? No matter, once this is done, you will be my obedient son, and I will have Maddie as my queen." Vlad said just before he flew in and struck Danny.

Danny extremely drained is sent flying into a building leaving a Danny Phantom shaped crater in it. It was a miracle that Danny didn't change back to his human form. Paulina the only person who didn't actually run away saw her crush in bad shape and started to shout.

"Come on Danny you beat that fruit loop before, and you can do it again! Don't let that monster have his way!" Paulina screamed.

"Paulina get out of here before it is…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Vlad flew down to where Paulina was, and grabbed her.

"I see you have a thing for this Latina girl Daniel. Personally Samantha would be a better girl for you, but here is the deal. I have no qualms with killing this girl to get what I want. Surrender now, and I will let her live. Refuse and she dies. But either way I will still get what I want. It is your choice Daniel." Vlad said with a smile on his face.

"Danny don't do it! Don't surrender to this fruit loop!" Paulina said passionately.

"Sorry Paulina, but I wouldn't be able to…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Vlad got hit in the back with a blaze of blue fire burning his back in the process.

Danny took a look in the direction the fire came from, and to his surprise Dora in her dragon form was right where the fire came from. Vlad feeling the pain from the burn dropped Paulina, causing her to fall to the ground. Danny seeing this created a portal right where Paulina was about to fall causing her to go to another place.

Amity Park Pillow factory

"I would have preferred he saved me like he used to, but when I see him again I will thank him in my own special way." Paulina thought as she got out of the pile of pillows and walked out of the building.

Back with Danny, Dora, and Vlad

"I don't know who you are, but you will pay for interfering with my work as well as burning my back!" Vlad said as he charged Dora only to get hit in the back with an ice beam. Danny used his remaining power to free Vlad solid just before he transformed back to his human self and began to plummet to the ground.

Dora seeing Danny was completely out of it flew as fast as she could catching him in the process. Seeing Danny knocked out she flew as fact as she could to her realm with the hopes that he would still exist when she got there.

'Danny please be alive, as you are the only being that I know can help me.' Dora thought to herself as she used her magic amulet to open a door to the ghost zone.

Unknown to Dora, a certain Goth girl and African-American boy wearing a beret watched the entire sense.

"Sam wasn't that the ghost the we helped several months ago?" Tucker asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes Tucker that was Dora. While I am glad she helped Danny beat Vlad, why didn't she just take him to his home? I don't know what is up, but something isn't right. We need to find out what is going on, and get Danny back." Sam said as both she and Tucker ran as fast as they could to Fenton works.

Dora realm

"Where am I? Last thing I remember was fighting Vlad, and then passing out." Danny said to no one in general.

"You are in my realm Danny. You did indeed pass out, however I caught you and brought you back here." Dora explained while answering his question.

"Thank you Dora, If it wasn't for you, I might be a slave to that crazy fruit loop right now. I guess that means I owe you one don't I?" Danny said causing the green-skinned princess to smile.

"I guess you do, and I hope you don't mind if I cash in on it now." Dora replied knowing exactly what she wanted. "You see thanks to my pig-headed father even though I am the ruler of this realm, I can lose it all because I am an unmarried woman. For me to change any laws I need to be married to a man, where as a male wouldn't need to be married to change any laws!" Dora replied with disgust and hate.

"I know when these laws were made it was the dark ages, but still that isn't fair in the least. I would hate to see this realm go back to being ruled by your jerk of a brother." Danny replied causing Dora to sigh.

"But there is more to it then that. Not only do I need to get married but I need to be married to someone who can beat the strongest male here which is my brother. None of the men here can beat him in combat." Dora said sadly.

Danny upon hearing this knew exactly where Dora was going with this, so he decided to cut to the chase.

"So let me guess. Since I bested your brother last time you brought me here in the hopes that I would marry you so you can change the laws here?" Danny said causing Dora to shake her head.

"Yes and no. I have no intention of making it a permanent marriage. However, I just need to be with you long enough so I can change the laws of this kingdom. Then afterwards you can go on your way without problem. I never asked you for anything, but I really want to save my kingdom, and this is a last resort for me Danny. So could you please help me out?" Dora begged using her SSE (sad soulful eyes) Tactic.

'I am way too young to be married even if it is for just the sake of changing some laws. But at the same time she did save me from Vlad, I do owe her, and she is doing this to save her kingdom. What kind of good guy would I be to turn down her cry for help?' Danny said to himself just before he turned to the worried princess.

"Since it isn't permanent, and you are doing this for all the right reasons I will help you out. But only until…"

"Thank you Danny! You don't know how much this means to me. I will be able to save my kingdom now thanks to you." Dora said hugging Danny with all her being causing the young halfa to actually smile at the gesture.

"Remember though this is until the laws are changed so they can't give the kingdom back your brother. Once done our marriage will be null and voided." Danny explained causing Dora to nod.

Unknown to the halfa and dragon ghost one of the few guard loyal to prince Aragon was listening to the entire conversation. Needless to say a frown appeared on his face.

'So that inferior sister thinks she can pull a fast one huh? I need to tell the prince about this.' The guard thought to himself waiting for someone to take his spot on guard duty.

Stage out

So ends part 1 of I am marrying a dragon. I made this fanfic in response to a challenge from a user who asked for this pairing. R and R.


End file.
